Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Nelly i maluchy
Chciałabym napisać tutaj moje opowiadanie które wymyśliłam... Będzie trochę o miłości i o "tęczy" ale postaram się żeby nie było tak cały czas. Jutro coś zamieszcze jeśli będą pozytywne komentarze i jest to mój pierwszy blog więc nie krytykujcie za ostro. Kilka informacji: -Akcja dzieję się w czasie JWS 2. -Astrid i Czkawka są oficjalnie parą. -Będzie nowa postać i smok ale o nich później. Rozdział 1 To jest podejrzane... Dzień jak codzień. Czkawka postanowił spędzić czas z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem. Astrid wzięła ze sobą Wichurę. -Dokąd lecimy?- zapytała Astrid. -W takie jedno miejsce. Spodoba ci się.- odrzekł Czkawka. -A długo się leci? -Nie za bardzo. Dobra lecimy mordko. Wzbili się w przestworza. Najpierw przelecieli przez przesmyk, las i jaskinie Szeptozgonów. -Daleko jeszcze?- spytała Astrid której ciekawość porzerała wnętrzości. -Jeszcze kawałek przez rzekę! Wylądowali na pięknej polanie. Po środku było śliczne jezioro. Liście na drzewach lekko mieniły się w promieniach słońca. Na wodzie pływały lilie i lotosy. Obok jeziorka rosły róże oraz petunie. Po drugiej stronie była góra z wejściem do jaskini. -Wow!! To jest pię... Co to jest?? -Gdzi...?- Czkawka zamarł. To co widział odebrało mu mowę. Leżało tam... Rozdział 2 Nie wieże własnym oczą... Dydykuję ten rozdział Lisicy01 i Karolci555555 Za inspirację swoimi blogami. Jakby co tęcza i te takie to później. Dalszy ciąg Gniazdo i kilka martwych smoków. Wśród promieni słonecznych wygżewał się jakby czarny cień. Czkawka po chwili dopiero uświadomił sobie że to Nocna Furia. (Jeśli chcecie rysunek to piszcie) Była czarna, a kiedy podniosła głowę widać było że przy oczach ma dwa białe pasy. Kolor oczu to... Chwila trzeba ocenić. Bardziej biały lub lekko żółty. Źrenice smoczycy rozszerzyły się i pobiegła w ich stronę. W czasie biegu warczała jakby się bała, a zarazem próbowała ich zabić. Jej wzrok padł na Szczerbatka. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi jakby nie dowieżając własnym oczą. Czkawka zerknął na Szczerbatka. Ten też patrzył na smoka... albo smoczycę... Tak to smoczyca. Pomyślał Czkawka. Wracając, Szczerbek patrzył na smoczycę wzrokiem pełnym miłości i czułości. Nie wieżę w to co widzę. To partnerka Szczerbatka!!! Pomyślała Astrid po tym jak Czkawka szepnął jej do ucha że to smoczyca. Smoczyca zbliżyła się do Szczerbatka. Polizała go z czułąścią po uchu. Szczerbatek zamruczał i lekko uszczypnął smoczyce w bok. Ona obruszyła i pobiegła za oddalającym się Szczerbatkiem. Rozpoczęła sie gra w berka. -Nie wieżę w to co widzę. Uszczypnijcie mnie bo tylko sen, prawda?- Zapytał Czkawka z zaskoczeniem. Astrid uszczypnęła go, a potem siebię. -Au!!!- krzyknął Czkawka z obużeniem. -No co!!! Musiałam sprawdzić i informuję cię że to nie sen. -Zorientowałem się.- rzekł chłopiec z niecierpliwością ( ale to z powodu smoków ). -Szczerbatek!!!!- krzyknął Czkawka. Smok spojrzał na niego i podbiegł razem ze smoczycą do chłopca. Chłopak zbliżył rękę do pyska smoczycy a ta przyłożyła do niej głowę bez chwili wachania. -Hm... Nazwę cię... Nelly!!! Co ty na to?- zwrócił się do smoczycy, a ta entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową. -No to Nelly? Chcesz z nami lecieć na Berk...???- spytała Astrid. Smoczyca zamyśliła się. Spojrzała na Szczerbatka potem na jego siodło i na Czkawkę. Kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Po chwili dopiero Astrid spostrzegła że nigdzie nie ma Wichury. Szczerbatek, Czkawka, Astrid i (co trochę dziwne) Nelly. Przeszukali ze Szczerbatkiem niebo, a smoczyca i Czkawka ziemię. I nic. Astrid przez chwilę rozpaczała ale uspokoiła się i pomyślała że może wystraszyła się smoczycy i uciekła na wyspę. -Nelly... Mogę polecieć na twoim grzbiecie???- spytała smoczycy. Ta kiwnęła głową i pokazała by weszła. -Dziękuję.- rzekła Astrid i lecąc obok Szczerbatka wzbiła się w niebo. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na Berk... ''-''Nigdzie jej niema!- krzyczała na całą wioskę Astrid. -Spokojnie, znajdzie się.- powiedział Czkawka, a Astrid przytuliła się do niego i cicho załkała. Ten przytulił ją do siebie i pocałował w czoło. -Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce którego nie sprawdziliśmy.- powiedział. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i pytająco uniosła brew. -Nie sprawdziliśmy jaskiń zrobionych przez Krzykozgona pod Berk.- kiedy to powiedział ona rzuciła mu się z radością na szyję i pociągneła go za rękę w stronę jednego z najbliżej znajdujących się wejść do tych jaskiń (wiem że to były tunele ale jaskinie też były). Astrid weszła na Nelly, a Czkawka na Szczerbatka i wlecieli do tunelu. Było tam ciemno więc Szczerbatek i Nelly użyli echolokacji która zrobiona podwójnie dawała lepsze skutki i do pierwszej jaskini wlecieli w niecałe 10 sekund. Było tam ciemno więc Szczerbatek strzelił w sufit jaskini i zrobiło się jaśniej. Po drugiej stronie, leżał zwinięty Śmiertnik Zębacz. Kiedy ich usłyszał wstał i strzelił w nich kolcami. Szczerbatek i Nelly w obronie Wikingów stanęli pomiędzy nimi,a Zębacz wystraszony zaryczał w stronę jednego z tuneli. Wleciała wtedy Wichura która była bardzo zdziwiona ich obecnością. -Wichura!!!-krzyknęła Astrid z radością. Smoczyca podleciała do niej i lekko trąciła ją głową w policzek. Wichura zerknęła z zazdrością na Nelly, a potem na Zębacza po drugiej stronie jaskini. W jej spojrzeniu krył się smutek, ale tez miłość. Astrid jakby wszystko rozumiejąc ściągnęła siodło z grzbietu smoczycy i przytuliła ją. Wichura spojrzała na nią tęsknie ale też radośnie jakby cieszyła się że jej pani tak pragnie by była szczęśliwa. -Żegnaj Wichurko. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Leć. Jeśli chciałabyś wrócić to wróć. Pamiętaj że jesteś moją przyjaciółką i zawsze nią będziesz.- po tych słowach przytuliła ją jeszcze raz. Smoczyca spojrzała na Szczerbatka, Nelly i Czkawkę. Zamruczała jakby się ich o coś pytała. Nelly spojrzała na Astrid i kiwnęła głową. Szczerbatek też kiwnął głową. Czkawka zrozumiał czego pragnie smoczyca i powiedział -Oczywiście. Zaopiekuję się nią. Będzie bezpieczna.- Wichura po tych słowach zaryczała na porzegnanie i poleciała w stronę Zębacza. Ten spojrzał na smoczycę i polizał ją po głowie. Polecieli do jednego tunelu i zniknęli. -Odeszła.- rzekła Astrid, a po jej policzku pociekła łza. Czkawka podszedł do niej i przytulił ja. Ona ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu i zaczęła po cichu płakać. Kiedy już się uspokoiła wsiadła razem z Czkawką na Szczerbatka. Nelly podeszła do niej i próbowała ją pocieszyć. Udało się gdyż Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niej i obróciła głowę do Czkawki. Ten spojrzał na nią z miłością. -Kocham cię Astrid. -Ja ciebię też. - po tych słowach pocałowała go. Oderwali się od siebię po kilku minutach i polecieli do wioski. Astrid nadal było smutno ale pamiętała że ma Czkawkę który nigdy jej nie opuści. Rozdział 3 Źródło problemów w jednym smoku... Astrid nadal była smutna po odejściu Wichury. Wolny czas spędzała z Czkawką na wspólnych lotach lub... randkach. Nelly starała się ją pocieszyć i dość często jej to wychodziło. Teraz to ona starała się zapełnić tą pustkę w jej sercu sobą. Praktycznie jej się to udało. -Nelly idziemy polatać z Czkawką?- spytała pewnego razu Astrid. Nelly twierdząco pokiwała głową. *** -Nelly szybciej, pokaż na co cię dzisiaj stać!!!!- krzyczała Astrid w czasie wyścigu z Czkawką. *** -Czyli wniosek taki że jakbyś się niestarała nie przebijesz Szczerbatka.- powiedział Czkawka do Astrid dostając w prezencie kuksańca tak mocnego że wylądował w ziemii. -A to za...- zaczął z oburzeniem lecz niedane mu było skończyć bo Astrid chwyciła go za kamizelkę, przyciągnęła do siebie i obdarowała namiętnym pocałunkiem. On oddał pocałunek i nie spostrzegli jak wylądowali na ziemii. Astrid wybuchła śmiechem. Czkawka dołączył do niej ale wykorzystał jej chwilę nieuwagi i zaczął łaskotać ją w żebra. Astrid śmiała się jak opętana nie mogąc nabrać tchu. Czkawka przerwał wskoczył na Szczerbatka i odleciał krzycząc przez ramię. -Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz!!!!! -A żebyś wiedział że złapię. I nie wypuszczę.- wymamrotała pod nosem wchodząc na Nelly. Wzbiły się w niebo i już przybliżały się do Szczerbatka. Lecz mimo woli nie mogły ich dogonić. -Złapie cię Czkawka!!! W końcu i tak wylądujesz!!! -Może i wyląduje ale wcześniej zgubisz mój trop!!!- odpowiedział i pognał tak szybko że dziewczyna i smoczyca zaniemówiły z wrażenia. -Ta... Są super.- wymamrotała do smoczycy a ta w rozmarzeniu kiwnęła głową. Poleciały bardzo szybko ale już dawno ich zgubiły. Wleciały więc do jednej z jaskiń i tam zaczekały. *** Czkawka wylądował na Smoczej Wyspie. To co tam ujrzał przekraczało najśmielsze wyobrażenia wikinga i smoka. Mały smoczek który chował się za skałą wydawał piski bólu i cierpienia (to wszystko Dedykuję XAngel4X). W jego stronę szedł smok biały jak śnieg. Nie miał oczu. Najwidoczniej smoczek (a był to młody Drzewokosa) zadał mu poważny cios w oczy. -Szczerbatek teraz.- szepnął do ucha smoka Czkawka. Smok strzelił plazmą w jego stronę i smok padł martwy. Chłopak podszedł do małego smoczka i próbował go uspokoić. -Spokojnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.- rzekł cichym i delikatnym głosem. Smoczek spojrzeł na niego i wskoczył mu na ręke. -Szczerbatek tylko niebądź zazdrosny tak jak ostatnim razem.- powiedział, a smok pokiwał głową. Mały Drzewokos był smoczycą ciemno- brązową. Jedno ze skrzydeł było złamane, a na grzbiecie miała ranę wielkości pięści sięgająca aż do kości. Łuski smoka były całe w krwi, a kilka szpikulców na grzbiecie było połamanych co zadawało większy ból smoczkowi. Trzeba je było usunąć. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli do wioski by opatrzyć malca. *** Czkawka wylądował w swoim pokoju. Wyciągnął jedną z desek i nastawił skrzydło malcowi urzywając liny. Rane przemył wodą tak jak łuski i opatrzył. Gorzej było ze szpikulcami. Musiał usunąć ułamane fragmenty jak najdelikatniej. Wziął smoczy ząb który słóżył mu za nóż i zaczął jak najdelikatniej usunąć te fragmenty. Kiedy skończył przemył szpikulce wodą i zabandażował. Mała smoczyca potrzebowała imienia. Tylko jakiego? Może by tak... Nightblood. Tak to dobre imię, a smoczycy przypadło do gustu. Mała smoczyca dostała kilka ryb i wodę. Potem usnęła na łóżku Czkawki a ten nie chcąc zadac bólu smoczkowi usnął obok niego. Tym czasem w jaskini dorosła samica Drzewokosa tęskniła za swym dzieckiem. *** -Czkawka!!!!- krzyczała Astrid nie dając chłopakowi spać. -Co?! -Czas na lekcje i ty dzisiaj je prowadzisz!!! -Powiedz że mam coś na głowie. -Nie bo już tej wymówki użyłam dwa dni temu!!!! -Wiem wczoraj też!!! Ale jestem zajęty. Lece na Smoczą Wyspę.- Potych słowach odleciał na Szczerbatku. *** -No nie przyjdzie. -Znowu!!! Co mu sie dzieje?- pytał Śledzik. -Wyraźnie tchórzy bo boi się być gorszy. -rzekł Smark. -Od kogo? -Odemnie. I od Astrid bo tera to ona ma Nocną Furię. Więc teraz ma rywala. -Wiez musze cos sprawdzić.-rzekła Astrid. -Co? Czy jesteś lepsza? -Nie.... Musze sprawdzic jak wielki miałbyś guz gdybym cisnęła tobą przez pół Areny!!!!- krzyknąła, złapała go za kamizelkę i rzuciła na środek Areny. Kiedy wstał miał tak wielkiego i sinego guza że musielibyście to zobaczyć na własne oczy żeby uwierzyć. -Hm... Podejdź Sączysmark. Musze się bardziej wysilić. Ten jest za mały.- lecz nim zdąrzył zareagować był już na ziemi z dwoma guzami. -Od razu lepiej. A teraz lecimy żeby sprawdzic co robi Czkawka. *** Chłopak wylądował na Wyspie. Położył małą smoczyce na swoich kolanach i zaczął jej zmieniać opatrunki. Nie mógł powiedzieć nikomu o tym że ją znalazł. Tak bardzo polubił Nightblood że niechciał ryzykować tym że powiedzą odeślij ją. -Hm... Nightblood. Też ci się wydaje że Jeźdźcy tu lecą?- spytał Czkawka. Smoczyca kiwnęła głową i nim zdążył zareagować lecieli na Szczerbatku który zaprzyjaźnił się z małą więc chciał ją chronić. -Czkawka czekaj! - usłyszał znajomy głos Śledzika. -A po co?! Podoba mi! Kto pierwszy na Berk!- krzyknął i poleciał w chmury tak że stracili go z oczu. -Poleciał na Berk szybko!- powiedziała Astrid i szybko polecieli na wyspę. -Ha! Dobrze się spisałeś mordko. -Wrrrr...- zamruczał Szczerbatek co miało znaczyć wiem to bracie. -Ha i ja wiem. -Mrrrr. -zamruczała Nightblood co chyba oznaczało tęsknie za mamą. -A gdzie twoja mama mała?- spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek poleciał i już byli w drodzę na Wyspę Węgorzy. Rozdział 4 Miłość zawsze pierwsza... Czkawka oddał małą jej mamie. Obie były szczęśliwe. Chłopak wrócił do wioski i próbował nie zauważony przemknąć do domu. -Czkawka gdzieś ty był?! - usłyszał krzyk tak znajomy że nie odwracając się powiedział. -O cześć Astrid. Wiesz byłem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem tak jakoś miał ochotę. -Wiem że kłamiesz Czkawka.- powiedziała nieco łagodniej Astrid i podeszła do niego.- Co robiłeś przez ostatnie kilka dni. -Muszę ci coś pokazać. Nelly !!!!- lecz zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć już obie były w przestworzach. Obok leciał Szczerbatek i Czkawka. -Czkawka gdzie lecimy? -Zobaczysz. *** Czkawka przedstawił Nightblood Astrid. Dziewczyna bardzo polubiła małą smoczycę i jej mamę też. -Czkawka. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? -Bo nie chciałem jej odsyłać. -Wiesz że nie lubię kiedy mi o czymś nie mówisz. -Wiem. Astrid, wiem o tobie wszystko. -Np.? -Bez urazy ale nie jesteś najlepszą kucharką.- powiedział i oberwał za te słowa porządnym prawym sierpowym. -Ał!!! Myślałem że mam nie kłamać!!!- krzyknął. -Bo nie masz kłamać ale mogłeś powiedzieć delikatniej. -Dobrze. Przepraszam. -To nie wystarczy. -Przepraszam.- powiedził, przytulił ją i pocałował bardzo namiętnie. -Mmmm..... -Czy takie przeprosiny wystarczą?- szepnął jej do ucha. -Tak. W zupełności.- rzekła i obdarowała go jeszcze bardziej namiętnym pocałunkiem. Jej wargi były delikatne jak skrzydełko motyla. -Mmmm.... -Wracajmy.- rzekła po chwili delikatnym jak róża głosem. -Tak. Ale najpierw pokarzę ci coś pięknego. -Twoje ostatnie "coś pięknego" odebrało mi smoka.- powiedziała Astrid. -To się nie powtórzy. Obiecuję. -Mhm... *** -Dobrze otwórz oczy. -Ok.- Astrid otworzyła swoje błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. Byli na pięknym klifie. Właśnie był zachód słońca. Pomarańczowo- żółto- czerwone promienie okalały twarz tej pary nadając obojgu urody. -Dziękuję. - powiedział i wpiła się w jego wargi które nie były twarde. Wręcz przeciwnie. Były miękkie jak śnieg w słoneczny dzień na wyspie. Kiedy się od niego oderwała przytuliła go. -Usiądźmy.- powiedział chłopak. -Dobrze.- powiedziała Astrid i usiadła na brzegu skały. Chłopak usiadł obok. Objął ją ramineniem, a ona wtuliła się w niego. Razem podziwiali ten piękny zachód słońca. -Kocham cię Czkawka. -Ja ciebię też. - powiedział i przytulił ją. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Czkawka zorientował się że Astrid zasnęła w jego ramionach. Wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka i ostrożnie polecieli do wioski. Czkawka położył Astrid na jej łóżku. -Pilnuj jej.- powiedział do Nelly i odleciał do domu. Tej nocy nigdy nie zapomną. *** -Czkawka?- spytała Astrid następnego dnia w Akademii. -Tak Astrid? -Powtórzymy jeszcze kiedyś taki wieczór? -Co powtórzycie?- spytał Stoik który (nie wiadomo kiedy wszedł na Aranę). -E... Nic. Chdzimy Astrid. Mielismy dzisiaj polatać nad Skręcikarczymi Bagnami.- powiedział zmieszany chłopak i odleciał. -Do widzenia wodzu.- powiedziała dziewczyna i też odleciała. -Hm... Coś ukrywają i ja się dowiem co.-powiedział Stoik wsiadając na Tornado i kierując się w stronę pary. *** -Astrid chcesz coś zobaczyć? -No pewnie- rzekła trochę za szybko wojowniczka. -Heh. Lecimy!- krzyknął i skierował się w stronę góry. *** ''Uwaga czas wszystkich zdarzeń z tego bloga zostaje przeniesiony na czas JWS 2. -Wow! Czkawka to miejsce jest piękne!- krzyknęła Astrid. Znajdowali się na małej górce. Z jednej ze skał wypływał do jeziorka mały wodospad. Ptaki śpiewały pieśni bardzo piękne i jakby hipnotyzujące. Tęcza rozciągała się nad jeziorkiem. -Długo szukałem takiego miejsca. -I udało ci się. -Dzięk...- lecz chłopak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć gdyż Astrid zamknęła jego usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chłopak oddał jej pocałunek, a ona zarzyciła mu ręcę na szyję. Czkawka położył ręcę na jej talii i trwali w tym pocałunku puki nie upadli na ziemię. Zaczęli się śmiać tarzając w trawie. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoili lerzeli tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas w czułym objęciu. Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę, a on na nią. Schylił się lekko i pocałował w czoło (tak najczęściej wyrażał to co czuł do niej). Ona zamknęła oczy i unisła głowe. Odszukała jego usta i złożyła na nich pocałunek. Niestety nie wiedzieli że wszystko widział Stoik i Valka którą spotkał na jednej ze skał. *** -Hm... Nie wiedziałam że są parą Stoik. -Ja też Valka. To świetna nowina! Ogłosimy to. -Tak ogłosimy. Tylko pytanie czy oni tego chcą?- powiedziała. -Hm...- Stoik zamyslił się.- dajmy im trochę prywatności.- rzekł i odleciał razem z Valką. *** Czkawka i Astrid spędzili najpiękniejszy wieczór. Podziwiali wschód księżyca, zjedli coś co przyniósł ze sobą Czkawka i razem (przez przypadek) zasneli na kupce liści w swoich objęciach. Kiedy nastał ranek... Astrid i Czkawka obudzili się o świcie. Ogrzewały ich promienie porannego słońca. Nelly i Szczerbatek jeszcze spali też wtuleni w siebie tak jak wikingowie. -Czkawka. Tego wieczoru nie zapomnę. -Ja też Astrid. Szczerbatek! Pobudka!- krzyknął, a smok zerwał się jak popażony ale zaraz wrócił do smoczycy która ukrywała coś pod skrzydłem. Astrid nie zwróciła na to wiekszej uwagi gdyż poszła zwiedzić okolicę. -Nelly? Co tam masz?- spytał Czkawka i usiadł na przeciwko smków. Smoczyca zamruczała, zerknęła na Szczerbatka i ostrożnie uniosła skrzydło. Pod skrzydłem dwie małe Nocne Furie tarzały się w trawie. Chłopak pogłaskał obie i wziął na ręcę. Kiedy Astrid wróciła nie mogła uwieżyć w to co naprawdę widzi. -Nelly... Ty masz młode. To cudowne. Pokażemy je reszcie wioski.- powiedziała i napotkała sprzeciwione spojrzenie dwóch smoków. -Czemu?- spytała. Smoczyca pokazała gest przywłaszczania przedmiotu. -A... Mogą je sobie przywłaszczyć. No to będzie to nasz mały sekrecik.- rzekła dziewczyna i cała trójka pokiwała twierdząco głowami. -Może zrobie specjalny koszyk dla maluchów. Łatwiej je ukryć.- rzekł chłopak, a smoczyca wręcz podskoczyła z radości. -Hahaha. Nelly jak ty śmiesznie wyglądasz.- powiedziała Astrid i wylądowała w trawie bo smoczyca podcięła jej nogi ogonem. -Hahaha. I co jak to jest leżeć w trawie?- spytał Czkawka lecz został podcięty przez Astrid i wylądował na niej. Śmiali się z tego bardzo głośno. Czkawka spojrzał na dziewczyne. Ona zbliżyła głowę, a on odszukał jej usta. Złożył na nich pocałunek tak namiętny że aż zrobili przewrót, przeturlali się i wpadli do jeziorka. Lecz nadal się od siebie nie oderwali. Trwali w najdłurzszym pocałunku wyrażającym całą miłość i czułość jaką do siebie czuli. Pocałunek trwał nadal, a smoki zaczęły się niecierpliwić. Szczerbatek wziął Czkawkę za koszulkę, Nelly za koszulkę Astrid i odciągneli ich od siebie. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. *** -Czkawka? Jesteś pewny że nie ma Stoika? -Tak. -To dobrze. Chodź.- wzięła go za rekę i pociągnęła do góry do jego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się i burza blond włosów przysłonila mu widok. Wiedział tylko że Astrid wtuliła się w niego. Spojrzała w jego oczy i powoli przyblizyła się do niego. On lekko sie pochylił. Ich wargi zetknęły sie w namiętnym pocałunku. Robił się on coraz bardziej zachłanny. W końcu wylądowali na łózku nadal całując się. Astrid ściągnęła Czkawce koszulę. Ta noc była po prostu piękna. *** Astrid obudziła się z głową na odkrytym brzuchu Czkawki. Jeszcze spał. Ona zamknęła oczy i próbowała przypomniec sobie całą ta noc. Nagle poczuła czyjąś rękę na głowie. Odwróciła się w stronę Czkawki. Napotkała szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy. Podniosła się i pocałowała go. On oddał pocałunek. Przerwali. Astrid wtuliła się w Czkawkę i tak czekali na coś. To coś wydarzyło się po chwili. Usłyszeli głośny ryk. Szybko się ubrali i wyskoczyli. Nim spostrzegli byli w przestworzach na grzbietach swych smoków. Atakował Wandersmok! Rozdział 5 Po bitwie.... Czkawka lekko przytomny ujżał tylko burze złotych włosów. Już lekko przymknał powieki gdy wtem usłyszał szept cichy ale za to piękny. -Nie. Nie rób mi tego... Kocham cię. Czkawka. Nie odchodź.- szeptała mu do ucha dziewczyna. Wtuliła sie w niego tak że nawet Pyskacz jej nie oderwał od niego. Chłopak usmiechnął się lekko i ostatkiem sił uniusł rękę głaszcząc ją po włosach. -Gdzie mam niby odejść?- spytał cicho. -Czkawka!- zapłakał jeszcze bardziej Astrid jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulając. Jego rana na głowie zaczęła krwawić jeszcze bardziej. A potem była tylko ciemnosć. Ostatnim co czuł przed snem to ciepłe łzy i oddech. *** Astrid klaczała przy jego łóżku. Nie jadła już przez dwa dni. Nie odchodziła od niego. Czkawka ostatnią siłą słyszał jej szept i czuł jej dłoń. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Znowu znajdziemy się na polance. Może tez znowu tam zaśniemy. Szczerbatek, Nelly i maluchy będą się bawic a my do nich dołączymy. -Astrid...- wyszeptał Czkawka. W tym samym momęcie wszedł Pyskacz, Stoik, Gothi i jeźdźcy. -Astrid...- zaczął Pyskacz. -Ciii...- szepnęła Astrid nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię. -Ale... -Ciii.- szepnęła nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Czkawki. Nuciła puki nie spotrzegła że dłoń chłopaka porusza się. Nagle zacisnął jej rękę nie zamierzając puścic. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Ona popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się. -Witaj. -szepnęła. -Witaj My'lady. -odrzekł chłopak uśmiechając się do niej. -Czkawka!- ucieszył się Saczysmark. -A ty to kto?- spytał chłopak mieżąc Smarka chłodnym spojrzeniem. -Czkawka? Co pamiętasz?- spytała delikatnie Astrid. -Ciebie.... Szczerbatka i ten sekret.... i mamę.- odrzekł zamysliwszy się. *** Astrid nadal patrzyła się na Czkawke który leżał częściowo na trawie częściowo na piasku. Nie pamietał wielu rzeczy. Ale tylko jakiś moment może przywrócic mu pamięć. Teraz cały czas Astrid była przy nim. Wszyscy załozyli się że tym momęntem może być jakiś momęnt zwiazany z rodziną. -Astrid? -Tak? -Chodź do mnie. Rodzice gdzies polecieli. Chyba do tego Al... -Alvina. -No... To jak? -Ok. *** Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę. Leżeli na łózku u Czkawki. Astrid wtylała się w jego koszulę, a on gładził ją po włosach. -Co z tym Wandersmokiem? -Zabity. Prawie cie zabił! -Wiem... -Ale teraz poprawię ci humor.- odrzekła i pocałowała go. W tej samej chwili weszli do pokoju rodzice chłopaka. -Czka.....- zaczęła Valka lecz zawiesiła głos w połowie. Stoik patrzył to na Czkawkę to na Astrid tak szybko że praktycznie można pomyśleć że jest chory psychicznie. Valka z otwartą buzią upadła na podłogę i zemdlała. Stoik od razu do niej podszedł. -Yyyyy.....- zaczął Stoik. -Ja ją wezmę i poczekam na dole.....- i szybko wyszedł. Astrid i Czkawka wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Astrid poczekaj tu...- zaczął lecz nie dane mu było skończyc. -O nie mój drogi. Idę z tobą!- rzekła i wstała ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Zeszli na dół. Valka już się ocknęła. -Witaj mamo... Yyyy.... To co chciałaś?- spytała lekko zmieszany Czkawka. -Chciałam porozmawiać z Astrid, a Stoik chciał z tobą.- rzekła Val. -Mhm... Dobra to...- nie zdążył bo znalazł się w sąsiednim pokoju. -Czkawka więc.... Po pierwsze.... Wiesz.... Jestes już dorosły i wogule.... Ale...- Stoik próbował jakoś to zacząc. -Tato.... To tylko pocałunek. -Wiem... No ale.... gdyby przyszło ci do głowy.... No wiesz.... To..... Może..... Yyyy... -Tato.... Kocham Astrid i nie musisz mi wyjaśniać co mogę, a czego nie.- po tych słowach wyszedł. W tym samym czasie u Astrid... -Posłuchaj Astrid.... Widzisz.... Kiedy...... No..... Jesteś dorosła wiem no.... ale.... Nie sądzisz że to.... trochę za wcześnie jak na....-zaczeła Val. -Val proszę! Jestem dorosła i mogę decydować sama czy chcę czy nie. A Czkawkę kocham bardziej niż wszystko. Teraz muszę iść. -Dołączył do nich Czkawka i Stoik. Zakochana para wyszła. -I jak ci poszło?- spytał Stoik. -Jakbym widziała siebie pod czas takiej samej rozmowy z moją matką. -U mnie tak samo. Tylko ja rozmawiałem z ojcem.- Val parskneła śmiechem. -Oni naprawdę do siebię pasują. -Zgadzam się. Rozdział 6 Powrót wspomnień. ''Ten rozdział dedykuję Himci za jej cudo. (czyt. blog) Czkawka i Astrid szli powoli przez łąkę do domu Astrid. Dziewczyna nie miała rodziny więc w spokoju mogła robić w domu to co chciała. -To na czym skończyliśmy? -Chyba pamietam- rzekł chłopak i pocałował Astrid. Położyli się na łóżku. Piękna noc została powtórzona. *** Czkawka obudził się i zalała go fala wspomnień. Wszystkie chwile z Astrid i rodziną. Wszystko związane ze smokami. Znienawidzony Sączysmark, Heathera, Cloudy, Jeźdźcy i wiele innych. -Czkawka?- spytała Astrid patrząc na niego z miłością. -Tak? -Idziemy gdzieś?- spytała. -No pewnie.- odrzekł.- Tylko najpierw odwiedzę Sączysmarka i wynagrodze mu jego zadanie pokonania Wnadersmoka przechwałkami jaki to on wspaniały!- rzekł wściekły Czkawka. -Czyli pamiętasz?- spytała z radością bo też bardzo chciała mu to "wynagrodzić" -Tak. Chcesz mi pomóc?- spytał z nazieją. -No pewnie! I to jak!- odrzekła i wyskoczyła z łozka szybko się ubierając. Czkawka podążył jej śladem. Po chwili kierowali się w stronę domu Jorgensonów. *** -Co ci przyszło do głowy żeby być takim idiotą?- spytał wsiekły Czkawka wyciągając topór ze skalnej ściany pod którą stał przed chwilą Smark. -Ale co ja?- spytał ale musiał wiać bo Astrid już rzuciła pięcioma nożami na raz w jego stronę. -A to że twoje przechwałki omal nie zabiły mojego chłpaka!- krzyknęła z furią dziewczyna. Toporem przygwoździła Smarka do ściany. Czkawka przywali Smarkowi w twarz, a Astrid w brzuch. Przybili sobie piątke. Czkawka wziął topór. -Nie zabije cię bo nie chce zapaskudzić tego pięknego ostrza twoją brudną krwią!!!- wrzasnął i jeszcze raz przywalił mu w twarz prawym sierpowym. -Co tu się dzieje?!- spytał Pyskacz i Stoik. Astrid właśnie dusiła Smarka w powietrzu. -A... Nic. Astrid dusi Smarka. Ja zaraz podniszcze mu te jego "piękną twarz". Normalka.- rzekł Czkawka. -Astrid to jeszcze rozumiem ale ciebie?- spytał Stoik. -Co tu się dzieje?- spytała Valka. Czkawka ponownie wyjaśnił. -A....-rzekła Valka. -Przypomniało mu się wszystko.- rzekła Astrid puszczając Smarka i myjąc rękę w wodzie. -A......- wszyscy nagle zrozumieli i poszli robić to co zwykle. -Następnym razem..... Nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia.- rzekł Czkawka i odszedł, a razem z nim Astrid. *** -Astrid?- spytał Czkawka. -Co? -Co zrobimy z młodymi? -Nie wiem- rzekła Astrid. -Coś jednak musimy... -Może... By tak nauczyć je latać i będą naszymi towarzyszami? -OK. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. -No to chodżmy! Nelly! Szczerbol! Idziemy.- krzyknęła Astrid i tak minął nam cały dzień. Rozdział 7 Miłość zwycięża.... -świetnie Furia!!!! Trzymaj tak dalej!- dopingował smoczycę Czkawka. -Dajesz Zeus!!!! Jeszcze troszeczkę i wzbijesz się w niebo!!!- krzyczała Astrid. I rzeczywiście młode smoczki wzniosły się i wylądowały z gracją. -Pięknie!- rzekł jeździec. I wtedy usłyszeli róg. *** -Nelly! Lecimy na dół!- krzyknęła wojowniczka, a smoczyca wraz z Astrid zanurkowały i strzeliły w armię Drago. -Nie radzę! Bo wtedy one zginą!- krzyknął Drago. Czkawka i smoki zamarli w przerażeniu, reszta wraz z Astrid nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. -Oddaj je Drago! One są za młode!- krzyknął Smoczy Pan. -Ty poddaj się pierwszy! -Przysięgnij że jeśli się poddam wypuścisz je żywe! -Przysięgam. -Niech tak będzie- chłopak wylądowałna jego statku. Drago był człowiekiem złym i podłym, ale danego słowa dotrzymywał zawsze. Wypuścił smoki które poszybowały do matki. -Nie zapomnij jednak że on nie przysięgał nic- rzekł Czkawka, a Szczerbatek strzelił w Drago. Padł on martwy na ziemię bez jakich kolwiek oznak życia. -Zwycięstwo!!! *** A więc tak oto kończy się ta historia. Czkawka żył dalej. Został wodzem i miał dwójke wspaniałych dzieci które także miały Nocne Furię. Córka Mel miała smoczycę Furię, a syn Ian miał Zeusa. I jak to zawsze bywa.... I żyli długo i szczęśliwie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone